Tre Systrar
by Aireen
Summary: 1971 är Bellatrix 20, gift med Rodolphus och redo att ansluta sig till dödsätarna. Andromeda är 18 och förälskad i mugglarfödde Ted. 16-åriga Narcissa vill inte gifta sig med den snobbige Lucius som hennes föräldrar valt ut åt henne.
1. Prolog

Prolog

En gång var de barn. En gång, när det var sommar och solen sken över den välvårdade trädgården, dit de hade blivit utschasade av modern. Gräset var så grönt som det bara kunde vara på försommaren och fastän en nordlig vind blåste svagt, frös de inte. Några blommor i de nyligen rensade rabatterna hade slagit ut och satte färg och liv till den annars så dystra, men prydliga, trädgården. Trädgårdshäcken stod högre och ståtligare än något år tidigare och omringade trädgården och den stora herrgårdsbyggnaden. Bakom häcken fanns en helt annan värld, den vilda världen, där ingen av dem någonsin hade satt sin fot ännu. Det fick de inte, hade modern sagt med bestämd röst. Och när hon hade den där stränga rösten, då fanns inget annat att göra än att lyda, hur nyfikna de än var på den stora vida världen som de visste fanns där utanför.

Inne i huset var föräldrarna upptagna med viktiga gäster, högt uppsatta trollkarlar och häxor från trolldomsministeriet, där flickornas far arbetade. Cygnus Black hade bjudit hem sina kollegor på middag, och var det inte en storslagen sådan, men på den fick hans små döttrar inte närvara med sitt barnsliga pladder. Därför hade de fått äta tidigare och sedan hade Druella, som deras mor hette, sagt åt dem att gå ut på gården och leka.

Bellatrix, som var äldst och skulle börja på Hogwarts till hösten, tyckte att hon var för gammal för att leka och föreslog istället att de skulle göra någonting mer spännande. Hennes mörka ögon glittrade av iver när hon delgav sina två yngre systrar idén, som gick ut på att de skulle ta sig över häcken till andra sidan, bara för att se hur det såg ut där. Naturligtvis skulle de genast klättra över tillbaka sedan och aldrig skulle föräldrarna få reda på någonting.

"Vi får aldrig ens kika ut genom grinden för mor och far. Jag är _trött _på att vara inlåst här!"

Sjuåriga Narcissa drog nervöst i sin kjol och såg på Bellatrix med en blick som innehöll både rädsla och beundran. Hon avgudade sin äldsta syster och var med på alla hennes påhitt, utan att egentligen tänka över konsekvenserna. Men man kunde inte förebrå henne, för när man är sju år följer man lydigt de äldres förslag och tror helt och fast på att de har rätt.

Andromeda var dock den praktiska och ordningsamma och det visade hon även i denna situation genom att påpeka att de skulle riva sönder sina kläder om de försökte klättra över häcken. Dessutom gick det nog inte ens att klättra i den. Och vad skulle deras mor säga när de kom in med trasiga kjolar och blusar, nya kläder som de hade fått för mindre än en vecka sedan?

Bellatrix suckade ilsket och drog i en slinga av sitt hår.

"Jag tänker i alla fall inte leka några fåniga lekar med er två!"

Andromeda var faktiskt också trött på att alltid vistas i samma trädgård när hon var utomhus. Hon ville så gärna vandra längs smala skogsstigar och höra ljudet av en porlande bäck inte långt ifrån sig, så som hon hade läst i böcker att folk gjorde. Eller springa barfota längs en flera kilometer lång sandstrand med håret fladdrande i vinden eller vada fram genom det höga gräset på en blommig äng med en blomsterkrans i håret... Men samtidigt insåg hon att det måste finnas en anledning till att föräldrarna höll dem innanför den höga, taggiga häcken.

"Men Bella, har du tänkt på att det kanske finns någonting farligt där ute?"

"Det tror jag inte förrän jag får se det", blev det misslynta svaret.

"Vi kunde klättra upp i äppelträdet. Om man kommer riktigt högt upp kan man nog se över häcken."

Bellatrix begrundade detta ett tag, innan hon beslöt sig för att det fick duga som äventyr för den här gången. Hon hade faktiskt aldrig klättrat så högt i äppelträdet förut.

Det blev ett kravlade och hävande och klängande och hängande. Narcissa var hela tiden rädd att hon skulle falla ner och slå sig gul och blå mot den hårda marken, men hennes systrar höll i henne och hjälpte henne på de ställen hon hade problem. De lyfte upp henne för att hon skulle nå till grenar som fanns för högt upp och tog hennes båda händer i fasta grepp när hon inte orkade häva sig upp själv.

Det var ett stort och ståtligt äppelträd som hade stått där redan innan flickornas föräldrar gifte sig och flyttade till herrgården. Trädet var säkert hundra år gammalt, men dess grenar var fortfarande kraftiga och stabila och fortfarande bar det frukt. Nu stod det i full blom. Det var något magiskt över det trädet.

Högt uppe fann de en gren som var så tjock att de kunde sitta samtidigt på den, alla tre. Och där satte de sig med benen dinglande, Bellatrix längst ut, Narcissa i mitten och Andromeda närmast stammen.

Nu var de till och med ovanför den höga häcken och såg landskapet som bredde ut sig bakom den genom lövverket och de vita blommorna. Det var en stor och vacker äng med vajande gräs och vårblommor som små färgfläckar här och där. Bortom ängen fanns en stor sjö, eller så var det havet, flickorna visste inte eftersom de aldrig tidigare sett någon sjö eller något hav. Men vattnet sträckte sig ända till horisonten där solen snart skulle gå ner. När de vred sina huvuden åt vänster kunde de se en stor skog breda ut sig. Då tänkte Andromeda på sina skogsstigar och porlande bäckar, medan Bellatrix kände en längtan efter det okända och vilda som hon visste levde inne i den där skogen. Narcissa kröp ihop och rös. För henne såg den mörk och hotfull ut, säkert full av alla möjliga onda varelser som brukade förfölja henne i hennes mardrömmar. När de vände huvudena åt andra hållet skymtade de hus på långt håll, små som äppelträdets nyfödda blad. Kanske var det en by. I vilket fall som helst kände de alla en längtan dit, för de visste att det var dit de måste åka först för att kunna fortsätta ut i den stora vida världen.

"Om några månader behöver jag inte längta mer", sa Bellatrix och syftade på sin avresa till trollkarlsskolan. "Då blir jag fri. Aldrig mer instängd bakom den där förbannade häcken."

"Svär inte, Bella", sa Andromeda förmanade. Hon märkte att hon lät otrevlig på rösten. Det var nog för att hon var avundsjuk på Bellatrix, som fick komma ut ur deras fängelse så snart.

"När jag kommer hem på jullovet ska jag berätta allt för er", tröstade Bellatrix som förstod vad hennes systers sträva tonfall betydde. "Allt om tågresan och Hogwarts och alla elever och lärare. Allt ska ni få veta. Och om två år går du också där, Andromeda. Och du om fyra, Cissy."

"Två år är så länge", suckade Andromeda.

"Men fyra är ännu längre", sa Narcissa. Och det kunde ju ingen säga något om, för nog vet ju alla att fyra år är längre än två.

"Ni kan i alla fall sitta här och se på världen utanför medan ni väntar", sa Bellatrix. "Den är inte så illa."

"Nej, det är den inte", höll Andromeda med och hennes tonfall var drömmande. "Den är vacker."

"Mycket finare än vår tråkiga trädgård", tyckte Narcissa.

De satt länge kvar på grenen och såg solen och vattnet mötas. Himlen färgades djupröd och blossande rosa och purpur. Långsamt, men ändå alldeles för snabbt, sjönk den självlysande himlakroppen ner i havet. Flickorna dinglade med benen och kände att de var de allra bästa vänner och vad som än hände så skulle de hålla ihop. Bellatrix, den vilda och våghalsiga som satt längst ut på grenen, Andromeda, den orubbliga och jordnära invid stammen, och Narcissa, den villrådiga och försynta i mitten mellan sina två starkare systrar.

Tre systrar som en gång var barn.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Halloj. :) Tack för kommentarerna och kul att ni gillade prologen. Den var lätt att skriva för jag tyckte det var rätt enkelt att få fram systrarnas personligheter när de var barn. Nu känns det svårare. Kommentera och säg vad ni tycker om hur jag lyckas beskriva Bellatrix, som det här kapitlet handlar om._

_Alla karaktärer tillhör förstås Rowling. Kan hända att jag hittar på några egna, men jag försöker hålla mig till dem jag hittar på HP-lexicon._

---

Kapitel 1

Bellatrix fryser, trots att elden sprakar i spisen på motsatta sidan av rummet. Det är ett hemtrevligt rum med mjuka fåtöljer och en stor soffa, ett litet soffbord i knähöjd där det står ett halvdussin urdruckna glas, en mjuk matta på golvet och mörkröda gardiner som för tillfället är fördragna. De har samma färg som tyget på soffan och fåtöljerna. Och allt är väldigt lyxigt och hon trivs, men inte tack vare möblerna.

Utan för att Han är där.

Han, som är så kall att hon känner det fastän han står vid spisen och hon sitter i en av fåtöljerna. Hon älskar hans kyla, hans oberoende, hans makt, hans fullkomlighet. Men speciellt hans kyla. Den kryper fram mot henne genom rummet och letar sig upp genom sulorna i hennes skor och sprider sig långsamt i hela kroppen som vågor av friskt vatten som rullar in över en strand. Och vattnet stiger och snart har det översvämmat hela stranden och varje litet sandkorn väts ner, ingenting får vara torrt. Kylan gör henne klar i huvudet och avlägsnar whiskeyns effekt.

Hon märker att de andra inte påverkas på samma sätt av honom. Rodolphus, hennes man, halvligger i fåtöljen bredvid hennes och andas tungt. Hon vet inte om han sover och bryr sig inte heller. Hon bryr sig överhuvudtaget inte om sin make och älskar honom definitivt inte. Det är hennes föräldrar som har valt ut honom åt henne. För att föra renblodigheten vidare tillämpar alla stolta, renblodiga trollkarlsfamiljer arrangerade äktenskap, vilket inte är vidare populärt bland ungdomarna som tvingas gifta sig med en person de knappt känner och kanske till och med ogillar, men likväl låter de sina egna barn genomgå samma plåga.

Javisst, livet är grymt. Men Bellatrix är stolt över att tillhöra familjen Black, den gamla ärevördiga släkten Black.

Så är det Rabastan, bror till Rodolphus. Han delar soffan med Nott, en äldre dödsätare som Bellatrix bara vet efternamnet på. Hon stannar gärna på den punkten, har inget begär att lära känna honom bättre. Rabastan känner hon tyvärr redan. Han är inte mycket till karl, gör vad som helst så länge han blir bjuden på ett glas vin, eller hurudan sprit som helst, efteråt. De båda männen ligger utslagna på soffan och det är svårt att avgöra om de är vid medvetande eller ej.

I den tredje och sista fåtöljen sitter Mulciber, en dödsätare i samma ålder som Nott. Han ser lite trött ut och ler mer än vanligt, men är ännu inte lika redlöst full som Rodolphus och de två i soffan. Mulciber är Bellatrix bekant med. Han är en av de ytterst få dödsätare hon tål, för han behöver inte mutas och är heller inte någon dåre som tror att han är odödlig. Han har ett förstånd som de flesta andra i gruppen saknar och påminner faktiskt lite om Bellatrix jordnära syster Andromeda, men det finns dock skillnader. Stora skillnader, vilka ligger i sättet de använder sitt förnuft. Mulciber är skoningslös och det på ett listigt sätt. Han tänker efter, och det gillar Bellatrix hos honom.

Den siste dödsätaren i rummet är också den som varit involverad längst. Han heter Rosier och är den enda i rummet, förutom Mörkrets Herre, som faktiskt skrämmer Bellatrix lite. Det säger ganska mycket, eftersom hon inte ens är rädd för Mulciber, vars expertområde är imperiusförbannelsen vilken är den som Bellatrix skyr mest. Mulciber skulle, om han ville, kunna få henne att göra vad som helst. _Vad som helst_. Och det utan att hon kan kontrollera sig själv. Ändå är hon inte rädd för honom, utan för Rosier vars kunskaper inom det området är något av ett skämt.

Saken är den att Bellatrix fascineras av Rosier. Han kan visserligen inte utföra en imperiusförbannelse ordentligt, men när det kommer till tortyr är han rent utav omänsklig.

Men för det mesta tänker Bellatrix inte så mycket på Rosier, utan på trollkarlen som står mittemot honom. De för ett lågmält samtal och hon kan inte höra vad som sägs, men det betyder bara att orden de uttalar inte är menade för hennes öron och därför ser hon till att inte spetsa dem och tjuvlyssna. Istället sitter hon med slutna ögon och ser hans ansikte innanför ögonlocken, hoppas att hon ska få en pratstund med honom innan han ger sig av. Han firar inte som de andra, dricker endast lite och drar sig därifrån så fort han kan. Ingen märker egentligen något, ingen utom hon. För Bellatrix märker allt han gör, varje steg han tar, varje handrörelse och ansiktsuttryck. Hon iakttar honom på avstånd och beundrar hans perfektion, men pratar aldrig med honom om han inte själv inleder ett samtal med henne. Han slösar aldrig tid på småprat och tomma ord, varje mening som kommer ur hans mun har ett syfte och en innebörd. Han arbetar ständigt på sitt projekt, sin stora dröm, och allt han gör, gör han för att den en gång ska gå i uppfyllelse för honom. Hon kan inte annat än se upp till en sådan människa.

"Bella..."

Hur mycket hon än önskar att det ska vara hans röst, kan hon inte ens i sin fantasi omvandla det låga, gurglande stönandet till hans kalla och klara stämma. Det är Rodolphus som försöker påkalla hennes uppmärksamhet.

"Du är full", mumlar hon men tror inte att han hör.

"Bella..."

Hon suckar och vill helst ignorera honom.

"Bellatrix."

Det var bättre. Hon känner en rysning av välbehag i kroppen. Hans röst liksom smeker varje stavelse när han säger hennes namn.

Hon slår upp ögonen och ser att han har avslutat sitt samtal med Rosier och nu står och ser på henne.

"Herre?"

"I enrum, Bellatrix."

Hennes hjärta börjar slå snabbare trots att hon vet att han inte menar det hon hoppas att han gör. Nej, förresten, hon hoppas inte. Att hoppas är att tro att det ändå finns en chans. Hon hoppas inte. Kanske önskar hon, om det inte vore för att hon önskar något hon inte får önska.

"Jag har något jag vill diskutera med dig innan du och din man ger er av", säger han när de följs åt ut ur rummet. Han räknar väl med att hon ska släpa med sig Rodolphus därifrån snart, med tanke på hur mycket sprit hennes make har hällt i sig.

De går genom korridoren, hon alldeles bakom honom. Sedan håller han upp en dörr för henne och hon stiger över tröskeln till något som ser ut som ett arbetsrum. Det finns ett stort arbetsbord i... ek? Hon vet inte, kan inte det där med träslag. Drar med fingrarna över den blanka bordsytan men blir inte klokare för det. Det spelar nog ingen roll. Han sätter sig inte bakom skrivbordet utan i en fåtölj i andra sidan av rummet. Mittemot finns en likadan länstol, men hon vet inte om hon ska sätta sig där. Stilla väntar hon på order, som kommer i form av en nick. Tveksamt sjunker hon ner i stolen. Det står ett lågt bord mellan dem.

"Jag har aldrig tidigare låtit en kvinna förena sig med mina dödsätare", säger han långsamt och ser intensivt på henne. Hon möter hans blick, för hon vet att han vill det. Att göra det han vill är vad som gäller, det har hon för länge sedan fått lära sig. Han fortsätter: "Det är inte för att jag anser kvinnor vara underlägsna. Tvärtom ser jag potential i många av dem. Anledningen är att jag aldrig har stött på en kvinna med ett så brinnande intresse för min lilla grupp. Bellatrix, vad tycker du om mina dödsätare?"

"De flesta är korkade", säger hon sanningsenligt och utan att tveka. Det gläder henne att hon lyckas framkalla ett kallt, litet leende på hans bleka läppar. "Men inte alla."

"Inte alla, nej. Men väldigt många har... Svagt förstånd. Varför tror du jag har valt dem?"

Det kan hon svaret på.

"De är lätta att manipulera."

"Precis. Det här gäller inte dig, för du är kvinna. Du har en intelligens som din man och hans vänner saknar. En kvinnas list, som det kallas. Samtidigt ser jag någonting i dig..."

Hon blir inte alls förvånad. Han ser att hon älskar honom, hur skulle han inte göra det? Han, som är den största legilimeringsmästaren i världshistorien.

"Någonting som får mig att tro att du skulle bli en utmärkt dödsätare."

Naturligtvis. Det han ser är en garanti för att hon aldrig skulle förråda honom. Han kan använda henne på ett annat vis än sina andra anhängare. Det finns ingen försäkran för att de inte ska yppa någonting för en utomstående, trots att han hotar med tortyr och död. Men med henne är det annorlunda.

Han vet att hon förstår allt och behöver inte förklara. Han behöver heller inte nämna vad han ser, men hans kalla ansikte visar inte om det är en lättnad för honom eller ej. Han visar aldrig några känslor och ibland är det svårt att tro att hans ens har några. Och om han nu har några så är det inte de känslor hon skulle vilja att han hade. Känslor för henne.

Hade det varit någon annan så hade det kanske gjort henne förkrossad, men med honom... Hon har alltid vetat att det är en omöjlighet. Kanske är det en anledning till att hon inte är besviken. Hur mycket hon än älskar honom kan hon inte tala om det för honom eller låta det komma till känna för någon. Det skulle inte passa sig. Främst skulle han inte tycka om det, hon ryser nästan när hon tänker på vad han skulle kunna ta sig till, även om hon inte har en aning om hur han skulle reagera. Men hon kan komma på en del alternativ.

"Om du finner det som ett erbjudande värt att tacka ja till..." Han sträcker fram handen, som om han ville att hon skulle ge honom något. Vad? Bellatrix känner sig för en sekund förvirrad, men så kommer hon att tänka på märket på sin mans underarm. Mörkrets märke, som visar att man tillhör Hans anhängare.

Hon lägger armen i hans kupade hand och känner en rysning utefter ryggraden vid beröringen. Han tar fram sin trollstav.

Det är smärta som Bellatrix aldrig tidigare har upplevt, men hon ger inte ett ljud ifrån sig. Hon var förberedd på det, efter att ha fått höra Rodolphus klagosång långt efter att han fått sitt märke.

Det sticker i hela kroppen och hon vill vrida sig som en mask av smärtan, men tvingar sig att sitta stilla. Hon vill knipa ihop ögonen och ge ifrån sig ett isande tjut. Mest känns det i armen, där hans trollstav trycker mot hennes bleka hud.

Smärtan håller sig kvar när det är över. Hon ser ner på armen och ser det svarta märket, dödskallen och ormen.

Lord Voldemort reser sig ur sin fåtölj och låter trollstaven glida ner i innerfickan i manteln, sedan tar han tag i Bellatrix haka. Efter att ha suttit och studerat märket är hon helt oförberedd och rycker till vid hans beröring. Hans fingrar är så kalla men ändå så mjuka.

Som hans läppar.

Bellatrix får i den stunden uppleva någonting hon har förberett sig på att aldrig få vara med om. Hennes händer griper krampaktigt tag i fåtöljens armstöd och hennes läppar särar försiktigt på sig. Hans tunga stryker över hennes underläpp innan han drar sig bakåt och möter hennes blick. Hon sitter pressad mot ryggstödet och stirrar på honom, som står lutad över henne med händerna stödda mot fåtöljens armstöd på vardera sidan om henne. Det är som att vara fångad i en fälla, men hon älskar det.

"Bara för att döva smärtan", säger han. Sedan går han.

Och lämnar henne där, mer olycklig än någonsin.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

"Jag måste jobba", säger Andromeda bestämt.

Hon har lust att stampa i golvet och skrika, men det är en del saker som hindrar henne. Bland annat hennes fina uppfostran och det faktum att hon numera är vuxen. Vuxna, renblodiga damer står inte och tjuter och stampar med fötterna som en annan sjuåring. Men hon har lust, ja jävlar anamma vilken lust hon har att se sin mors förskräckta och arga min och höra hennes meningslösa tillrättavisningar.

"Det där arbetet du har tar på tok för mycket av din tid. Om du åtminstone hade regelbundna arbetstider, då hade jag kanske kunnat godkänna det", säger Druella med en suck. "Men ikväll stannar du hemma, unga dam. Du kan inte springa iväg för att arbeta när vi får fint besök till middagen."

Andromeda skulle personligen inte kalla Rabastan Lestrange för fint besök. Visserligen tillhör han en mycket, ja just det, en _mycket_ fin renblodig trollkarlsfamilj och har ett vackert utseende i likhet med sin bror och Andromedas systers make Rodolphus, men samtidigt är han en riktig slusk som inte förstår när det är dags att sluta dricka. För att inte tala om hans trånande blickar som direkt avslöjar hans begär efter – Andromeda ryser ofrivilligt till – hennes kropp.

Och han är alltså en av de kandidater hennes mor valt ut till henne. Kandidat som i äktenskapskandidat. Ännu en rysning undslipper henne och hon ruskar lite på sig och ser sin mor stint i ögonen.

"Jag måste skriva klart en viktig artikel. Den ska vara inne imorgon, annars får jag sparken."

"Ja men då så", säger Druella nöjt och tar upp sin bok från soffbordet. "Då blir du ju av med det där fruktansvärda jobbet. Vet du, vi kvinnor är inte gjorda för att arbeta och försörja en familj."

Jasså, det säger hon. Vad var det då för nytta med att skicka de tre flickorna till Hogwarts för sju år, om inte för att ge dem en utbildning som hjälpte dem att senare skaffa sig ett anständigt och välbetalt arbete? Andromeda blir inte klok på vad som försiggår i Druellas huvud.

"Varför bjuder du ens Rabastan Lestrange på middag när du vet att jag inte vill gifta mig med honom?"

"Vet du vad jag tror, Andromeda? Jag tror att du skyller på det där med arbetet för att slippa träffa Rabastan. Jag förstår inte vad du har emot honom. Jag förstår mig inte överhuvudtaget på dig! Här ger vi dig en man som har ett gott rykte och en smärre förmögenhet på Gringotts, en man som uppenbarligen tycker mycket om dig..."

_Eller snarare mina bröst, min rumpa, mina ben, min mage..._ tänker Andromeda.

"... och respekterar dig..."

_Tills vi är gifta och han har rätt att befalla mig och kräva sex dygnet runt._

"... och kan försörja dig så att du slipper slita med det där skrivandet. Men hur tackar du oss för det? Genom att skjuta honom ifrån dig och påstå att du inte tycker om honom, som om han inte dög."

"Det är inte det. Han duger fint – "

"Ja men då så! Då är det väl inga problem!"

"Det är det visst! Det är inget fel på Rabastan, men jag är inte kär i honom."

Druella suckar och skakar på huvudet, som för att säga att Andromeda är på tok för ung för att veta något om kärlek. Andromeda har hört allt det där förut. Att man inte kan älska en person direkt, man måste lära känna honom först. Druella kände minsann inte Cygnus när deras föräldrar förde ihop dem, men inte trilskades hon för den sakens skull. Hon agerade som den förståndiga kvinna hon var, och fortfarande är, tog sig tid att prata med sin man och upptäckte till slut vilken fin och underbar människa han var.

Nåja, det kan Andromeda åtminstone hålla med om. Hennes far är en bra människa, om än lite tillbakadragen. Han har oftast låtit döttrarna göra som de vill och skulle inte lägga sig i deras kärleksliv så som Druella gör. Enda gången han skulle påpeka något på den fronten är om någon av hans flickor kom dragandes med en mugglarfödd pojke.

Vilket är precis vad Andromeda gör. I smyg, förstås. Om hennes föräldrar visste hade hon varit utkastad och utfryst för länge sedan. Och trots att hon hatar när hennes mor försöker para ihop henne med avskum som Rabastan Lestrange vill hon inte bryta med sin familj. Hon älskar Ted Tonks, men hon älskar också sina systrar och sin far och, om än ganska motvilligt för tillfället, sin mor.

"Åh, vad jag önskar att du vore lika medgörlig som Bellatrix! Hon hade minsann ingenting emot att gifta sig med Rodolphus!"

Det stämmer. Eller? Andromeda känner knappt sin storasyster längre. Bellatrix verkade inte överförtjust när hon fick reda på att hon skulle gifta sig med Rodolphus Lestrange, men hon kom inte med protester heller. Hon kämpade inte emot, som Andromeda gör nu.

"Till och med din lillasyster uppför sig mognare än dig! Narcissa har inte gett ifrån sig minsta lilla protest sedan vi presenterade henne för Lucius."

_Åh nej, det har hon inte. Men saken är den, mamma lilla, att du inte känner din yngsta dotter tillräckligt väl för att se hur hon lider inombords._

Narcissa har alltid varit osäker och tystlåten. Hon har dåligt självförtroende och kan inte sätta sig upp emot sin mor, vilket har lett till att Druella alltid får sin vilja igenom när det gäller henne.

"Ställ in middagen", säger Andromeda bestämt och sträcker på sig. Hon vill inte träffa Rabastan och tänker inte göra det heller.

"Var det en befallning, Andromeda?" Druellas röst är lugn men rasande. "_Beordrar_ du din mor?"

Pang! Stolen som Andromeda hittills suttit på faller omkull med ett brak när hon häftigt reser sig och marscherar ut ur rummet. Hon vill, vill, vill skrika åt sin mor, men lägger istället all sin ilska i stegen när hon argt klampar ut på gården och drar fram sitt trollspö. Hon kan höra Druella komma efter.

"Hur vågar du uppföra dig på det här viset? Du skämmer ut hela vår familj... Som om det inte vore nog med det där oanständiga arbetet och de där avskyvärda människorna du umgås med, ska du göra oss ovänner med familjen Lestrange nu också?"

"Hejdå, mor", väser Andromeda.

Ännu när hon uppenbarar sig utanför Flourish & Blotts i Diagongränden kan hon höra Druellas gormande och vet att hon nu är riktigt illa ute.

Efter att ha kastat en blick på klockan styr hon stegen mot byggnaden där The Daily Prophets redaktion finns, men inte för att hon har någon artikel att skriva. Det var bara en ursäkt för att slippa middagen med Rabastan, dock en mycket dålig sådan. Andromeda vet mycket väl att det ska vara mer än en fånig artikel för att hennes envisa mor ska ställa in något. Den egentliga anledningen, att hon redan har bestämt att äta middag med någon annan, kunde hon inte tala om. Inte när denne någon annan är hennes pojkvän, Ted Tonks.

Det är ännu en halvtimme tills hon bör infinna sig på Den Läckande Kitteln där de har stämt träff och hon har ingen annanstans att ta vägen än till redaktionen. Alla affärer i Diagongränden har stängt eller håller på att stänga.

Det är inte många journalister som arbetar en lördagskväll. När hon stiger in på redaktionen kan hon höra knattret från någon enstaka skrivmaskin, men hon ägnar inte de andra personerna i rummet någon uppmärksamhet utan går och sätter sig på sin plats vid fönstret. Hennes skrivbord är förmodligen det mest städade på hela redaktionen, alla papper är sorterade i prydliga högar bakom skrivmaskinen, som är framdragen till kanten på bordet så att hon bekvämt ska kunna sitta och renskriva sina artiklar. På tangenterna finns varken dammkorn eller fingeravtryck, inte efter att hon har gått lös på dem med sina städtrollformler. "Du är ju värre än en husalf", brukar Ted skoja om hennes näst intill överdrivna ordningsamhet. Hon är tvungen att fnissa när hon tänker på det men plötsligt övergår fnissandet i en snyftning och hon slår snabbt handen för munnen för att kväva den.

Hon kan inte fortsätta med det här. Förr eller senare kommer hon bli tvungen att berätta för sina föräldrar om Ted, helst innan det blir tal om att börja planera för bröllopet med Rabastan. Ett bröllop som aldrig kommer att bli av, det tänker hon till varje pris se till! Aldrig, aldrig, aldrig att hon gifter som med den där lymmeln. Inte nu när hon har Ted och vet hur äkta kärlek känns, när hon vet hur det känns att vara älskad och uppskattad för den hon är. Och det handlar inte bara om henne själv, utan om Ted och hans känslor också. Hon skulle aldrig kunna bryta med honom efter allt han gjort för henne. Inte efter att ha sett kärleken i hans ögon, inte efter att ha känt hans armar om sig och hans läppar mot sina, nej, det kan hon inte. Inte efter all förståelse han visat henne när hon inte kunnat presentera honom för sin familj, inte efter att han gång på gång utan vidare diskussioner accepterat hennes tvekan inför det val hon snart måste göra. Pojkvännen eller familjen. Hon har förstås redan gjort sitt val, hennes tvekan handlar om att tillkännage det.

Åh, varför ska det vara så svårt?

Klockan är tio i sju och det är dags att gå till Den Läckande Kitteln för att möta Ted. Hon är inte alls på humör för en glad och trevlig middag, men anser att Ted har fått höra alldeles mycket av hennes gråt och klagan. För hans skull ska hon vara glad ikväll. Hon reser sig och torkar några envisa tårar som letat sig nerför kinden, sedan lämnar hon redaktionen.

Den Läckande Kitteln är inte det mest romantiska stället för en middag, men det är Andromeda som har valt det. Ted ville som vanligt bjuda henne på någonting lite finare och dyrare, men hon var envis och fick förstås som hon ville till slut. Precis så som hon alltid får. Ibland tänker hon att Ted är alldeles för snäll mot henne.

Han är redan där när hon kommer.

"Du är tidig", mumlar hon med blicken i golvet, för hon anar att hon fortfarande är lite röd i ögonen. Hon tar ett djupt andetag och ser rakt upp i hans vänliga ansikte. Hennes leende är ansträngt men äkta och hon är verkligt glad att se honom. Det finns ingen annan som kan muntra upp henne som han.

"Hej", säger han lågt och ler, han också. Det är ett snett och charmigt leende, men hans blick är bekymrad. Han har förstås sett hur bedrövad hon är, trots att hon försökte dölja det. Hon trodde nog aldrig att hon skulle lyckas med det egentligen, för Ted känner henne så väl att han alltid listar ut hur hon känner sig. De sätter sig och så fort de har beställt frågar han vad som har hänt. Andromeda rycker på axlarna.

"Inget."

"Jo visst. Du skulle inte vara så här nere för _inget_", säger han, sträcker sig över bordet och tar hennes hand i sin.

"Kan vi inte bara glömma det och försöka ha roligt istället?" suckar hon och ser ut över puben för att undvika hans blick.

Ted suckar också. Hon biter sig i läppen.

"Förlåt. Nu har jag förstört hela kvällen igen."

"Mm." Hans panna är bistert rynkad. "Det har du."

Hon blir så överraskad att hon våldsamt rycker sin hand ur hans. Vad var det där? Så brukar han aldrig säga. Vanligtvis försöker han trösta henne. Inte bara vanligtvis utan _alltid_. Men inte den här gången, den här gången ser han bara sårad och besviken ut. Hon öppnar munnen för att säga något, men stänger den igen.

Teds blick är genomträngande och släpper henne inte. Andromeda vet inte vart hon ska titta, hon vågar inte möta hans blick. Plötsligt känns allting så fel.

"Vi går", säger han.

"Va? Men... Maten har inte kommit än."

"Vi går hem till mig."

Hon ids inte protestera. Han låter så bestämd, så arg och... besviken. Andromeda inser att det här måste hända någon gång, att hans tålamod inte kan hålla för alltid.

"Jag är ledsen, Ted", försöker hon, men får inget svar. Vad kan hon säga? Han är arg och hon kan inte ändra på det. Det är någonting som måste gå över. Hon kunde förstås rusa hem till sin familj och berätta allt om sin hemliga pojkvän, ja, det skulle säkert lösa det här på en gång, men hon är inte redo. Hon kan inte, är inte beredd att bryta med dem ännu.

De är ute på gatan nu och Ted går med bestämda steg mot huset där han har sin lägenhet. Andromeda skyndar efter. Plötsligt vänder han sig om så att hon är nära att springa in i honom. Hans min är sammanbiten.

"Andromeda. Jag _vet _hur jobbigt du har det, jag vet efter alla gånger du har talat om det för mig. Men varför just ikväll? Jag hade tänkt... Jag ville att den här kvällen skulle vara perfekt. Att det bara skulle vara du och jag för en gångs skull. För jag..."

"Det ville jag också! Jag sa ju att jag inte ville prata om det, att vi bara skulle ha roligt istället. Varför beter du dig så här nu?"

Hon kan inte hjälpa att hon försöker skjuta över det på honom.

"Men hur ska jag kunna ha roligt när jag vet att du egentligen är ledsen? Hur ska jag kunna ha en trevlig kväll när det första jag ser är dina rödgråtna ögon?"

"Försök strunta i mitt humör då."

"Det funkar inte så och det vet du. Jag ville att det skulle bli en speciell kväll, för-"

"Jag har funderat, verkligen funderat, Ted", avbryter hon. "Men det är helt enkelt så att jag inte är beredd, jag vågar inte bryta med min familj än. Jag älskar dem också."

"Jag vet, du har sagt det förr, och jag kräver inte att du ska göra det. Men lyssna på mig nu! Jag ville ordna en speciell kväll, för jag hade tänkt... Jag vet att du inte vill bryta med din familj och jag önskar att det fanns något annat sätt att lösa det här på. För saken är den att... Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig verkligen, Andromeda. Jag kräver ingenting av dig och jag kommer att fortsätta älska dig oavsett vad du säger. Jag..." Han sticker ner handen i ena fickan på sin mantel och tar upp en ask. Andromeda får dra efter andan när hon inser vad han tänker göra.

"Ted! Snälla, Ted, kan vi inte... Du vet att jag inte kan... Sluta pressa mig!"

Han ser så sårad ut att hon önskar att hon kunde ta tillbaka det sista.

"Jag menar, kan du inte vänta tills jag är beredd? Jag sa ju just att jag inte-"

"Du blir aldrig beredd, Andromeda."

Asken faller till marken och han är borta innan hon hinner försvara sig. Hennes ögon är fyllda med tårar och hon ser suddigt, men får tag på asken och håller den hårt i sin hand. Ett ögonblick som det här borde vara det lyckligaste i ens liv, men för Andromeda är det det värsta.

Hon transfererar sig hem till herrgården. Genast hon stiger innanför dörren är Druella där med sina förberedelser. Andromeda hör sin mor som på avstånd säga att hon som tur är inte har hunnit ställa in middagen ännu och ber henne gå till sitt rum och byta om till någonting fint. Andromeda kan inte göra annat än lyda. Hon kramar fortfarande den lilla asken i sin ena hand, och när Druella frågar vad det är får hon bara en sorgsen tystnad till svar.


End file.
